Show me love
by Kairu Sutairu
Summary: Advertencias: Sadomasoquismo. Pairs: Erikyle, Kyrtman. Summary: "Si no duele no sirve... al menos... eso creo... ¡Ay! ¡No tan fuerte, culón cara de sorete!"


Tú eres mi alegre dolor

Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece y si sus autores se enteran lo que les hago a sus personajes... mejor ni les digo XD.

"**En lo aberrante encontramos deleite y placer en lo más detestable. Cada día descendemos un paso al infierno, sin horror, entre tinieblas que apestan."**

_Show me love_

Chapter Único: ¡Auch!

-Todo empezó cuando salí a caminar, algo bastante normal en mí por cierto, para aclarar eran las doce de la noche o algo por el estilo... se que les puede parecer extraño que alguien salga a pasear a esas altas horas de la noche pero les voy a decir que a veces lo hago para despejarme un poco, ya saben; de todos los problemas que no dejan dormir o que hacen que sientas un vacío y una soledad demasiado grande como para que cualquier cosa lo haga desaparecer, para nombrar algo podría decir las constantes peleas entre mis padres. Volviendo al tema, esa noche no fue como ninguna otra y de ninguna manera voy a olvidar lo que pasó; claro que les contaré: Verán yo iba caminando lentamente, para matar el tiempo, mirando de vez en cuando y distraídamente las casas cuando de repente me topé con algo espantoso, bueno en realidad a mí no me pareció para nada espantoso pero es lo que la mayoría de la gente diría o pensaría si viera algo así; para mí fue increíble... de echo estaba deseando tener algo de pop corn para acompañar el espectáculo, se qué están pensando 'Este tipo es un re desubicado' pero bueno, qué le voy a hacer; el punto es que estaba yo mirando por las ventanas y bueno, nada, los vi... recuerdo que lo primero que pensé fue '¡Dios mío! ¿Qué carajo y cojones pasa ahí dentro?' me re asomé a la ventana y fui testigo del más impresionante acontecimiento. A la gente que pasaba ocasionalmente le extrañaba que yo estuviese espiando a mi amigo Cartman pero es que no podía evitarlo, era más fuerte que yo.

Realmente lo único que lamento es haberme perdido el comienzo de todo, porque yo llegué más o menos por la mitad.

_Estaban los dos en el sofá, acostado el__ uno y el otro encima, uno aún no parecía gozar de mucha comodidad; el otro lucía una blanca piel llena de magulladuras. Cartman yacía con una cadena y un collar con púas, sus manos tenían impresas las marcas de las esposas y sus pies; atados con una cuerda amarilla, tenía cinta de embalar tapándole la boca. Kyle, sentado sobre su lacerado abdomen, acariciaba suavemente su pecho, acabando en las caderas, sus manos se paseaban por sus costados, ansiosas; algo en mi interior me decía que lo que sea que le haya pasado a Kyle estaba a punto de pasarle al castaño. La sangre que brotaba de sus labios resbalaba hasta su cuello y cubrían los moretones que lo adornaban. Profundos rasguños estaban dispuestos en modo de circunferencia alrededor de sus caderas y sus costillas, producto de la ugulación. Muy al contrario de lo que pensarían los demás, su expresión no era de dolor o de tristeza; sino más bien, de satisfacción. Pasaba su lengua para saborear el cálido líquido rojo que emergía de dentro de él mismo. Estaba usando un sombrero negro, era como el que usted tiene puesto ahora; sólo que tenía cadenas en los costados. Eso le dio cierto 'touch' de fetichismo (a mi parecer), unas botas de cuero relucientes que llegaban hasta las rodillas, y... bueno, nada más. Yo estaba tan extasiado que por un segundo pensé que me venía en los pantalones, y ahora que me fijo creo que... si. Estaba mojado, les parecerá algo enfermizo... pero a veces orinarse encima de otra persona es una forma de demostrar cariño ¿No? se acercó a Cartman y rápidamente y sin la menor duda desprendió la cinta que cubría su boca, arrancándole junto con ella algunos trozos de piel. Se sentó sobre su pecho y tomó su nuca con ambas manos (en las que llevaba guantes sin dedos). Kyle empujaba la cabeza del castaño hacía sí mientras lo embestía. El otro lo mordía y disfrutaba de su sabor. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco y aún jadeante, le dio una bofetada en la mejilla derecha, nuevamente; en la izquierda. El procedimiento se repitió unas dos veces más, hasta que el color rojo le tiñó el rostro. Luego el ojiverde se puso de pie, con una pierna a cada lado; levantó su pie y con fuerza pisó a Cartman en el abdomen a la vez que le susurraba insultos. Elevó su pie una vez más, sólo que ésta vez lo hundió un poco más abajo que dónde lo había hecho anteriormente. Pisoteaba firmemente y movía el talón a un lado y a otro, con desprecio. El de ojos cafés lanzó un alarido desgarrador que era en parte por el dolor que le impedía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ése momento y el placer, provocado por el hecho de ser humillado por él. Se bajó del castaño, pero esto aún no había terminado. Lo volteó con indiferencia y brusquedad, tomó un cinturón y le azotó la espalda con el. Después de cada grito una mueca de insana alegría se apoderaba de sus labios ¿Era esto una tortura? El cinturón cayó una vez más con la velocidad de un rayo y con su estruendo, pero ésta vez; en su trasero. La sala parecía una tormenta eléctrica. Los sonidos eran adictivos. Las marcas rosadas dominaban la mayor parte de la superficie. Una sonrisa vil se dibujó en su angelical rostro ¿Era suficiente? Se sentó nuevamente en sus piernas, sin darlo vuelta y comenzó a 'intentar' introducir su puño en la cavidad, que se dilataba y cerraba ante la intrusión. Débiles hilos de sangre manchaban sus manos. Se retiró. Cartman intentaba que su respiración se normalizara o era posible que terminara muriéndose de un ataque cardíaco o lo más próximo. Volvió. Una vela encendida. ¿Romántico? Cayó una gota sobre su espalda. Llovió. Extendió el manto de cera hirviendo de manera uniforme y espero a que se secase. El de ojos cafés tenía la mirada vidriosa. ¿Estaba en el cielo? ¿Estaba en el infierno? Era difícil saber que pensaba. Metió un par de dedos en su entrada. Los retiró y pasó su lengua por sus dedos embadurnados de él. Agarró un cubo de hielo y el castaño se estremeció completamente, gimiendo. _

-Y luego...

-Ya basta, creo que ya es suficiente con tus historias.- dijo seriamente el policía sentado tras su escritorio.

-Espera, deja que continúe.-dijo otro policía con la cara roja.

-Te trajimos aquí porque los vecinos te vieron masturbarte en la calle, frente a una casa.

-Eso es lo que le estaba explicando, señor.-dijo Kenny algo harto.-Me estaba masturbando porque vi a mis amigos Kyle y Cartman teniendo relaciones, creí que se odiaban... aunque esto explica muchas cosas.

-Ash... bien supongo que ya te puedes ir... y más te vale que no vuelvas a hacer una cosa como ésta o al menos que no te vean, tonto.

-Como sea.

Kenny se retiró por fin de la comisaría, aún no quería volver a su casa; se preguntaba si sus padres ya habrían sucumbido al efecto del alcohol y habían dejado de pelear.

-Definitivamente vuelvo a pasar por aquí el próximo lunes. Me pregunto si será una rutina para ellos. ¿Lo harán sólo una vez a la semana?

_N/A: Wiiiii mi segundo fic terminado!! Que genial!! Espero que les haya gustado n.n gracias por leer este pequeño fanfic. Me salió medio extraño jejje n.ñU Reviews!!_


End file.
